Ugly Sesshy
by I eat a lot
Summary: "I have cast a curse on you. To lift the curse is easy." She eyes him evilly, "All you have to do is to taking the heart of the woman you love. Without that you will never turn back to your old self. Not even when you kill me. But I bet you can't love anyone besides yourself. And most important of all, will you be able to take her heart?"
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**Special thanks 'Syao Blossoms' for helping me editing. You are the best!  
**

**__****Ps. the story names used to be "Cured", but i changed the name because i don't know why it's not drawing enough readers considering that with both chapters in combine views is less that the one shot with the least viewers of mine. Don't mind my whining and read the story. *_^**

* * *

"Move!"

Sesshomaru coldly commanded, telling the horrid demoness before him, who confessed her supposedly undying love to him, to get out of his sight. He started walking past her without acknowledging her presence at all. He had somewhere to go and didn't have time to waste on some stupid heartfelt love of some lowly demoness.

"Sesshomaru!" the demoness screeched angrily, pointing a trembling sharp claw finger at him. He ignored her and kept striding.

"You think that I am some unsightly, revolting and disgusting aren't you?" She shouts, "Is that why you are treating me so coldly?"

Sesshomaru paid no mind to those words. Not even to stop and describe her more thoroughly than what had said in her former statement.

But he won't deny that she is everything that she called herself and more.

"Who do you think you are? Just because you're beautiful, you think you can steps on anyone's heart?" Her angry pitch getting higher and higher to an extent of becoming the frequency of a dog whistle, which only irritated the dog demon.

Sesshomaru walked away in annoyance. He never once asked for anyone to fall in love (or so they claim) with him. Women just fall for him left and right when they see him. He didn't have to lift a single finger. The female population can sometimes be so annoying, that he wished that he can put an end to them all.

The demoness, who is still fancying him without his permission, hurt herself with her one side show love, yet she dares to blame him for her own stupidity. It's so convenient on these selfish demonesses. If anything, he wished they would just leave him alone.

The reason he ignored her isn't because she's ugly, but he's not interested! Can't woman just leave him alone in peace and stop playing the victim?

"You will pay for this!" She growls dangerously, "You will pay for this Sesshomaru!" she shouts loudly which starts to get his attention. He stops, but does not turn back.

In a flash, she's standing in front of him, uttering some strange words under her breath.

Sesshomaru is usually calm, but he will eliminate anything that's in his way. And he does exactly that, when it's clear that she will not leave him alone. The demoness falls before him, he starts to walk again, but not before he hears her last laughs.

"You will know what it's like to be ugly. From now on no one will want to be near you. He, he, he. You will never be arrogant and aloft again. Let's see how many women will love you with your ugly form now."

Abruptly, he felt an unseen, coiling force constrict him, grasping a hold of his body. His head felt like it was going to explode. His eyes were flashing bright red in respond. And then his world turned black.

When he became conscious, it's already night time. He glares at the demoness's corpse angrily before moving on his way to find Jaken.

It has been two years since Inuyasha's woman's return. Sesshomaru was on his way back from the Edo village from visiting his ward,Rin. She has grown so much. In three more years, she will be offered the choice of returning to him or living with the humans.

'Three more years,' he thinks.

He comes back to Jaken, who he has abandoned to wander the forest two days ago. Jaken was collapsed against a tree, and the green bushes next to him almost camouflaged the small body of the green imp whose height only reach Sesshomaru's knee.

"Jaken!" he calls to his servant. It may be night time, but he has yet feel like resting. They will cover some more ground before he would take a rest.

The imp's murmurs, "Yes, my lord," and slowly opening his eyes.

"WHA…!" Jaken exclaims in surprise to see the creature before him. He immediately takes a defense stand, the Staff of Two Heads pointing at the newcomer ready to shoot off fire.

"Wh-who are you? You hideous, ugly, lowly demon?!" Jaken retorts to the tall figure before him.

The demon was in a white attire, wearing spiked, metal armor around his chest and shoulders. On his right shoulder was his mokomoko, the fluffy fur like thing, and on his sides were two swords. His attire was the exact same as his Lord Sesshomaru. But he could never be the blindingly handsome lord Sesshomaru. They are like heaven and hell. Complete Opposites.

Jaken has never seen anything so ugly in his entire long demon life.

Not only ugly, but he smelled like rotten raw meat.

Jaken immediately brought an arm to covers his nose, blocking the disgusting smell.

"How dare you copying my Lord Sesshomaru? Takes your clothes off immediately before Lord Sesshomaru finds you and teaches you a lesson!" the imp demands.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, which caused the green toad to shrink and tremble terribly.

"Wh-What are you pla-planing to do?" the imp panics taking steps backward as Sesshomaru steps closer. With Sesshomaru's new appearance, he was a hundred times scarier than the handsome Sesshomaru could ever be.

Finding the green imp to be extremely annoying, the imp found himself soaring through the air, tailed by his agonized, wailing cry.

Sesshomaru already had a bad day; moreover, he doesn't need his servant to add more irritation to his life.

But something's definitely wrong from the way Jaken has reacted. He has to find out.

He wrapped himself in his demonic power and hovered through the forest. He stopped by the river bank. He gracefully edged closer to the water to take a peek at his reflection. His eyes widened, turning red, his jaw chattering from menacing anger.

'_How dare she?!'_

He took off into the air, flying back to the corpse of the demoness, who has put a curse on him. Sesshomaru recalled her words,

_"You will know what it's like to be ugly. From now on no one will want to get near you. He, he, he. You will never be arrogant and aloft again. Let's see how many women will love you with you ugly form now."_

_'How dare she turn him into such disgusting creature?!'_

His face!

His eyes were mismatched; one eye too big while the others too small. His nose was flat, but the holes were as big as a rat hole. His lips were hanging down his small jaw, while his yellow sharp fangs are pointing up and down his mouth. His cleared face is now fills with red rashes. Over all, he was the most hideous creature he has ever seen.

_'How dare she!'  
_  
Sesshomaru landed lightly before the demoness's corpse. Pulling out Tenseiga, feeling the pulses of the sword, he swinged and cut the green death demons that are all over the corpse.

And he waited.

The demoness's eyes slowly opened.

"What have you done to me?" His tone was smooth, deep, and emotionless, but his flare red eyes sasaid otherwise.

The demoness looked up to the voice, surprised to find herself alive.

Eyes widened as she recognized who that was, she smirked, "Sesshomaru," she said in a sing song voice and started laughing.

"Answer me now." He says it in his deep, yet authoritative voice, but it only caused the demoness to laugh harder. His patient had run thin, but she is his only lead of returning to his true form, so he decided not to rush anything. After three minutes or so, her laughter died down.

"Look at you? Not so handsome anymore are you? Now you know how I feel?"

He keeps quite so she continues, "I have cast a curse on you. To lift the curse is easy." She eyes him evilly, "All you have to do is to taking the heart of the woman you love. Without that you will never turn back to your old self. Not even when you kill me. But I bet you can't love anyone besides yourself. And most important of all, will you be able to take her heart?" She laughs some more, but her laughs has been silent for good with Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga.

* * *

**That's how Sesshomaru's quest began. Will he return to his true self? Will he fall in love and takes the woman's heart?**

**And most important of all, would you like me to continue this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha. Not this chapter or any other chapters from here on.**

* * *

**A/N**:_ For some reason, this story has very few views in compare to my other stories, barely reach 60 views. But I AM CONTINUING IT! Determine looks on author's face. A lot of food on the table and mouth starts to water. Read and reviews. (Sorry about the bad grammars)  
_

_Thank you **Syao Blossoms **for helping with the edit! ^_^  
_

_And thanks for the reviews guys._

**kkiibbaa:**_ I am continuing!_

**icegirljenni**: _Lol, that's the whole point. Shesshomaru is creepy!_

_**PS. the story names used to be "Cured, but i changed the name because i don't know why it's not drawing enough readers considering that with both chapters in combine views is less that the one shot with the least viewers of mine. Don't mind my whining and read the story. *_^**_

* * *

A young girl, or should he say a woman, was breathing soundly, lying against a giant tree near the mouth of the forest where the trees line ends and the grass begins.

'When will she wake up? She has been out cold for nearly twenty minutes now.'

'Should he leave her be?'

'No, that won't be a good idea. She would be an easy prey in her unconscious stage. He has helped her so he might as well make sure she is safe.'

But it was exhausting to listen to women's screams and pleadings to not harm them.

_"Don't eat me!"_ _"Don't kill me_!_" "Monster!" "Don't touch me!" "Ugly!"_ worst, "_Don't rape me!"_

As if he would waste his time on them. Their high pitch screeches sometimes taunted him to cut their heads off to shut them up. He admits that it was very tempting.

Most of the time, he ignored them since he didn't care about their thoughts or opinions as long as they stay out of his way.

It's just…

Rin.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to be seen by her or see her screaming in terror AT HIM.

It has been three years since the curse has begun. Since then, he has been traveling alone and avoided meeting those who know him.

Not that he cares, but it would be too much of a hassle to try and explain who he is. Worse, he could already imagine Jaken all teary and whining about how unfortunate Sesshomaru is to be cursed to be such disgusting creature.

He could almost see Inuyasha laughing his fucking ass off, clenching his stomach, and kicking his hands and feet in the air.

Rin would be sad.

But he doesn't need pity. He only looks disfigured, not crippled.

His goal, that is to gain power, has not changed. That's exactly what he has been doing and will continue doing.

He changed his attire into a simple black, but rich silk. He would not settle for anything less. His armor covered his chest, but it wasn't the same spiky design; it became a simple yet elegant one instead. He still keeps his mokomoko though.

The reason is because he's too tired of being taunted of copying Sesshomaru, Lord of the West's attires. Demons, who had met him in his previous stage, often laughed their fucking ass off while pointing claws at him. He never wasted his breath explaining to them who he really was because no one who laughed at him ever lived to tell the tale.

That's why he keeps away from Inuyasha. Because he would surely kill the half breed once Inuyasha opens his big mouth.

He thought he would find some peace of mind with his new look now that there would be no crazy woman chasing after him. But how wrong he was. He has gained another kind of attraction.

It's worse and more annoying!

As before, his face alone could made any woman crawling under his feet madly begging for his love, now, as soon as his face's shown, people would be running in chaos trembling begging for their lives.

As if they would worth his time. Of course, unless they were in his way.

To be honest, it's not that bad since his face is a great weapon in itself. And he knows he will stay in this form forever. It's impossible for him to cure the curse and returns to his former form.

To cut out a woman's heart, the way to lift the curse, was a child play. But to cut the woman he loves' heart is beyond impossible.

He doesn't love. Period.

So he decided to do everyone a favorite by staying away, unless absolutely necessarily, because if he ever let Jaken travel with him, even without speaking, the imp would always make him to be the victim of the course. Incompetent. Just like when he lost his arm. It would be too annoying and Jaken would surely soon be sent to the underworld for good.

Rin.

He never plan to see her again, the woman who is unconscious now.

But it could not be help. He was patrolling his lands to the south when he spotted a girl falling off a cliff. No, her voice was what drawn him to her.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs. His instinct, reflation, immediately kicked in and carried his body to catch her.

There's only one person in the whole who would call his name in danger.

Well, Jaken too, but he doesn't count.

He carried her up the cliff and laid her against a tree, thinking of leaving her there, but the other part of him protested. He would stay just in case she didn't feel well enough.

She had grown so much. He almost did not recognize her. No, that isn't true. He would have recognized her anywhere. Her scent is the same, only is now an adult. Her face still round. Her eyes. Well, she has yet to open her eyes, but he's sure they are still as warm as the sun. Her long black hair is smooth and tame. That's good.

She is so feminine. Not that it's surprises him. She has grown up to be a real beauty, he concludes.

He wonders if she has been mated. She is of age to start a family. Not that it's any of his business now.

He wonders if she is holding it against him for disappearing without a word. He told her she has the choice of choosing to be with him or with the humans, but he had taken back his words.

But in his condition now, he doubts she would want to be with him.

Not that he cares.

Rin's eyes are slowly opens. Her nose immediately wrinkles. The smell!

_ His smell._

His scent is not exactly pleasant.

She gasps as soon as she sees his face; a small yap escapes her full rosy lips.

He shouldn't be surprises, yet her reaction stirs some emotion inside him. She always capable of doing so. This time he recognizes his emotionless emotion as pain. Disappointment. His inner is tying into millions of knots.

She's no longer smiles at him. That thought saddened him. She, the only person who always smiled for him no matter what.

Not that he cares.

What she did is the right reaction people would normally give seeing his face. Screamed!

As if she could sense his sadness after recovered from the shock, she asks, "Did you save me?"

He only nodded his head and started to walk away.

He was done here.

'She can take care of herself from now on.'

"Wait!" she exclaims.

He pauses but doesn't turn around. "Your village is close by." He reassures her thinking she is afraid of being lost.

"That's not why I'm calling yo-" she could not finish the sentence. The raw rotten smell from him has gotten into her lungs, stirs her guts and causes her to throw up whatever food she has had.

"My scent." he states. Not that he blames her. He would never want to get close to anyone with such rotten smell.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

'Rude? Hm… he almost smirks to think that she would apologize for throwing up.'

"Hn," is his answers, which mean, apologize accepted. He starts to walk away once more, not wanting to cause her anymore discomfort.

But it has been such a long time that anyone could talk to him without cursing or bashing about his ugliness or fears at him.

But why should he be surprise? This is Rin.

"Wait!" she calls, panics.

"What is it?"

"Don't go" she begged weakly, trying hard to not cover her nose. That she doesn't mind his smell. He found it amusing.

"Why?" he's curious.

"I don't know." she answered honestly. "All I know is something tells me I must stop you. Or else I will never see you again"

Her face turned paler. His scent must have been too much for her body.

"Why would you want to see me again?"

She chuckled cheaply before answers, "I don't know, to be honest. I just want to see you again." she gave him a small smile.

"Go home."

"Will I see you again?" she persisted, "Please tell me I will see you again." she almost begged.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"You saved my life."

"You trust to easily,"

She only smiled.

"May I know what your name is?"

Instead of telling her his name, he replied, "I will be back here in three days," walking away from the now feminine beauty. But before he disappeared from her view, he hears her calling, "I'll be waiting here!"

He smirks.

'_I'll see you in three days._' He thought as his demonic energy swallowed him and lifted him into the clear blue sky.


	3. Chapter 3

'_I'll see you in three days_.' He thought as his demonic energy swallowed him and lifted him into the clear blue sky.

* * *

And three days passed by in a blink of an eye. Sesshomaru found himself at the bottom of the same tree that Rin was laying against three days ago, waiting for her. He had arrived in the late morning, and has been watching the lazy sun cover the greenery and earth but now the sun was way down the sky. The sun would be set in about two hours top.

But Rin had yet to show up.

Why had she not showed up? Something must have happened to her. No way would she stand him up. She was not the kind of girl who would toy with people's feelings.

_His feelings?_

Since when did he have feelings to care, he almost amused.

He was debating whether or not to go check on her. But he didn't want to cause a commotion, knowing Inuyasha would come running when he caught Sesshomaru's scent.

To be honest, he missed sparing with the half-bleed. But there was no guarantee that he would not try to kill Inuyasha. Most of all, Rin would not be happy to find her not so sure new friend killing her guidance.

So he waited. Waited like all those years in the past for her to come back to him after feeding herself. After cleaning and taking care of all her needs before they would travel again. It felt like such a long time ago. Funny that only three years felt like a long time for the great dog demon lord whose times were passing like a cool breeze.

He sat there in silence, partly hoping that it was some kind of prank she pulled on him. Because if that were true, then that meant she was alright. He, who had always been patience when it came to times, was now restless. He would wait until sunset, and he would check in to find out for himself that she was alright. He hated not knowing.

Just then her scent hit his nose. Soon he could hear her heavily breathing as well as her rushing footsteps.

He stood up, aloft, waiting for the human girl to come to him, even though a part of him was telling him to rush to meet her. But he refused. He would do no such thing.

Upon meeting her again, he learned something about himself, something he had always known, just not as clearly.

He was not heartless.

Rin had stirred so many emotions inside him. While waiting, he was worried, restless, on edged, and now that she was here, his entire being felt alive. And relief. The feelings after he won a great battle against an equal or tougher opponent was great, but this feeling was so much warmer and greater than any other. Calm, soothing and comforting; in other words, he loved this feeling that she was coming for him.

For him.

She was now standing in front of him, wearing a light blue kimono. Her forehead was full of sweat. Her beautiful face was pale. Struggling to breathe, she tried to draw any oxygen that her lungs were begging for. Meanwhile were face was getting paler and paler.

"I'm so-sorry," she panted with each word, her noses unconsciously wrinkled. She looked up at him apologetically with her brown innocent eyes and draw on another big breath. That was a mistake. What happened wasn't a very good sight to see.

She threw up!

"Get away from me," said Sesshomaru in cold, calm tone. He wanted to rob her back, but decided against it.

She looked at him in surprised, hurt in her eyes, and was about to speak again when another wave of unwanted food came out and stopped her from speaking.

Sesshomaru took the matter into his own and moved a good few yards away from the very confusing girl. She was about to follow him and apologized, but he stopped her first,

"You need clean air." With that one sentence, Rin's body relaxed knowing he wasn't mad at her, but was concern about her health. To be honest, such smell could easily kill her stomach, but she willed herself (unsuccessfully) not to throw up in front of him and made her savior felt bad.

After a few minutes of rest, she sat against a tree and inhaled the clean airs while Sesshomaru was a few yards away and looked at the girl; concern in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for being late," she started. "How long as you been here?"

He looked away from her, instead focused on the grass field, "A while."

"How long," she pushed.

"Since before noon." He answered matter of fact. Her face frown knowing she had made him wait for half a day.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized for a hundredth time, "I had to help Kaede helped a woman delivered. After that I had to help patch up a boy who fail from a tree and things were just dragging on and on and by the time everything was done it was already late. But I still had to go find some rare herb for the boy since we somehow ran out of it at the time and after that I had to tend to him real quick since I couldn't just throw him on the dirt and be one my way. I had to explain how it could be used to the family. They were thanking me for saving the boy's life and kept on thanking me and wouldn't let me leave. But I did run as fast I could to come to you. Please don't be mad at me, please."

When he looked at her, there was only world to describe the woman before him, 'adorable'

He almost smirked at the sight of the panic girl. She really did appreciate their newly found friendship.

"Hn," was all he answered. Was all she needed.

"Thank you." she smiled. "I thought you might not be here anymore. Thank you for waiting for me and not thinking that I was playing a prank on you." For some unknown reasons, her stomached twisted at the thought of not seeing this very ugly demon again.

"How was the boy?" Sesshomaru decided to change the subject or else she would be apologizing all day, or the rest of the day anyway.

He would not tell her for it would be suspicious, but he did trust her completely. With his entire being.

There was not a single tint of doubt that she would not come to meet him. Hm… she indeed had opened him a new side to himself.

She started telling him about the human boy, nine, who was trying to test his ability of how high he could climb a tree. Good thing that his ability wasn't that good and fell only a few feet from the tree, or else it would be a funeral instead of patching him up. His right arm and left leg was broken. His tiny body was wrapped all over because of the bruised and scratches. Poor boy.

After that she went on at talked about the delivery. The woman gave birth to a pair of twin, a boy and a girl. Rin was so excited.

She then continued on and talked about the human life style she had live. About her friends and just about random things.  
Sesshomaru listened to her every word, amazed at how much she remained the same little girl he knew. How much he had missed listening to her sweet voice. A creature, who preferred quietness, was now listening to this angelic voice as if it was a word of gold.

A treasure.

At her present, for the first time in three years he finally found himself forgotten about everything, land, power, battles, and the curse, all but how happy and peaceful it was to listen to her sweet voice and watched the beautiful sunset on the horizon.

He felt at home.

She was his home.

* * *

**Spacial thanks to Syao Blossoms for editing!  
**

**Thanks all for the reviews, favorite and fallow!  
**

**Zinganime:** _Thanks._

_**AnnaChristine: **Thanks. I'm glad that you loved it. And good news, I found a beta. Yay! You guys won't have to put up with the painful grammars pointing at your eyes anymore, ^_*_

_**Rinshy**: Thanks, and yes, it is another beauty and the beast._

_**Lp**: Thanks. And no, it's not weird to want to read more! And I'm so happy you feel that way. Also, thanks for pointing out the name. I fixed it. :D_

_**Rairakku**: here another one!_

_**Icegirljenni**: Yep, that's our Rin. She always felt close to her lord. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** hello everyone. I finally have another chapter. Reviews! I love reviews as much as I love to eat so reviews. It's a really good motivation. And if you don't review i will put a curse on shessy... ahhh, I'm sorry (Sesshomaru is raising his claw hand) i will lift the curse i promise. head is kissing the ground, hands covering the head and is trembling in fears.  
_

_clearing throat after recovered.  
_

_ **Syao Blossoms** , has just finished editing this so the flow is a lot better. Hope is a good read. ^_^_

* * *

Sesshomaru found himself under the giant tree once more in the last many moons, waiting for the young woman, the only woman, who did not find him disgusted.

The tall autumn trees wrapped his surroundings as time passed and season changed. It had been six months since the first day they had met, a reunion in his case, and they now became friends.

He had come to see her once a month at first, but lately he found himself meandering to her village nearly once every week. Good thing that she was free to come and talk to him.

He had told her that he would come back today and knowing that she would be rushing to have all her chores done so she could spend the rest of her time with him made his stone heart float.

And there she was, smiling as brightly as ever. He felt calmness washed over him. The peace he had yearned for and loved so much. The peace that could only be found within her presence.

She sat beside him. Over time, her body had learned to adjust and gotten used to his dreadful odor and finally was able to be in his close perimeter without throwing up.

He knew his odor was far from refreshing and felt bad that she had to bear it with him, but he couldn't help himself from seeing her. Her happy face that brightened anytime he was around was like a breeze of flesh airs after a suffocated day. She always welcomed him. Happy to see him.

She was talking about her mundane life as usual. Inuyasha just had his second child named Isamu.

Isamu had his father's dog ears unlike the first born. Ichiro had normal human's ears. But both had silver hair and sharp claws and fangs (someday for Isamu).

She often talked about her friends, Sango and Miroku and their children. Kohaku's name would pop up once in a while whenever he came to visit. She had a close female friend, named Aya, who was recently married. The name Hotaka, a boy's name, was often spoken by her and for some unknown reason he detested that name. Maybe it was because of the way she talked about him so fondly.

Jaken was now living with her because he believed that if Sesshomaru would ever return, it would be Rin who he returned too.

How true.

"So right now Jaken is living with us and often picks fight with Inuyasha. Even though he doesn't admit it, he likes their children," Rin smiled.

"But his big mouth always seem to be screaming the word, 'HIT ME' and people did," She giggled. "Speaking of which, you reminded me a lot of him." she shoot him an almost sad smile.

She seemed very happy whenever she talked about her lord and the days she had spent traveling with him. But at the same time, she looked sad.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I mean," she added. He had never thought he looked like Jaken, even now in this form; he was far too different from Jaken.

But like Sesshomaru? His former appearance?

The face that made females felt weak in their knees and begging for his affections? Compare that to his new face now that often made people weak in the knees begging for their life and trembling in fears because its ugliness?

Maybe her eyes didn't see things the same way as others. Sesshomaru raised a brown wondering where she would be going with this.

"I look like him?"

"Yes, and no."

"How so?" he was now more than curious.

"You have some physical traces that look like him. Your height, body built, your voice. The strip marks around your arms. Your mokomomko. I have only ever seen him wearing one. I was surprised to see you have one too," she smiled once again.

The autumn leaves dissipated, making the the forest seem brighter, but what really brightened was his world was the young woman beside him. The fact that she had noticed all these mean she must have observed him with great care.

"Your personality is, I can almost say, exactly like his. The way you walk, talk, and the way that you look distance as if you were untouchable by any beings. Aloft, proud and full of self-confident. You also have two swords," she looked at his waist where his swords were. He had wrapped them with cloth so she would not be able to tell that they were Tenseiga and Bakusaiga. Because they would gave him away in a heartbeat.

"Is that why you wanted to see me again back then? Because I reminded you of him?" he asked nonchalance. But to think that she was able to see through his appearance and found who was inside this ugly body was more than amazing.

"Could be," she answered honestly, "I didn't know at the time, but now that I think about it, you might be right."

"What do you think happened to your Lord?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know. But I know he's out there somewhere. I'm sure he is safe. He is the strongest person I have ever known, maybe even the strongest in the world. Whatever he is doing, I'm sure is safe."

They both fell into a calm, comfortable silence. A warm feeling rose inside his chest to hear such a highly opinion of him from his ward. Such strong faith and trust that never wavered for a mere second.

"Are you mad at him for leaving you without a word?" this, he needed to know.

"Yes," his icy heart cracked at her reply. 'The heart,' he thought, 'couldn't feel'.

"But I know he must have his reasons. I just want to know that he's out there and happy. I'm more worried that he would be lonely. I know he is a lone wolf," she giggled before continuing, "In his case, a lone dog, I guess. But he could get lonely from time to time without Jaken or myself beside him. I really miss him." His heart skipped a beat at her whispered words.

He found his arm wanting to wrap themselves around her fragile shoulders. Such thoughts terrified him.

Wanted to touch someone. To comforted another being.

All his life, when he touched someone, he sunk his claws into their fresh. He never comforted anyone because if they were so weak as to need comfort, then they deserved to be drowning misery. Even when Rin was young, just one word and it was enough to make her happy.

But here, he found himself wanted to… embrace… this woman. Such thought was frightening.

"Ahhh…." She suddenly screamed and ran behind Sesshomaru, pulling him out of his deep thoughts. He sharply observed their surroundings, his eyes narrowed, but he found nothing threatening. He had always been alert and should have detected any dangers came their way before she could pick it up, but even now he saw nothing.

"Rin?" his eyes inverted towards her while his face remained its emotionless posture.

"A millipede," she pointed to a two inches wide millipede, a very big one for its kind, clawing a few feet away from them. She was still clung to his back. He could not help but let out a low chuckle. The millipede was now gone from sight.

"What's so funny?" she asked, curious but not angry. It was the first time she saw the demon laughed. Even if it was low and short it was definitely a laugh, which once again reminded her of her lord.

"Any woman would prefer the millipede over me. Yet you're here hiding behind me. And I thought you weren't afraid of insects." His smirk lingered on his lips which made his disfigured face look at the peak of its evils. Yet she felt none of that, but a simple smile.

He now noticed her soft and warm body pressed against his back now that his attention was no longer on the searched for dangers.

"I don't. But millipede is an exception. It has so many legs it irks me!" She now letting go of him and he found he already missed the warmth of her touch. The thoughts petrified him, but as always, nothing of his emotions was given away.

"I do not irk you?" he simply stated.

"Why would you think that?" her brows knitted together as if the question had never crossed her mind.

"I am the most hideous creature I have ever seen," he stated as a matter of fact. It was the truth.

"That's not true! You do have some beautiful features within you." He could only raise an eye brow as a signal for her to continue because he honestly did not see any good trace. "Your irises is beautiful," she smiled dreamily as she looked right into his golden orbs. "Your hair is as smooth and soft as silk. You have a strong and fine body. Most of all, you have a caring heart."

He smirked inwardly, proud that his ward was able to complement him with honest fact instead of making anything up. He would have hated it if she did.

But she was the only person in the whole world who would think he had a caring heart. If anyone else told him so, he would have proved them wrong. His heart was anything, but caring. Yet, once he came from her mouth, the word had the opposite effect; his heart was swollen with warmth and pride. Happiness.

"Are those features reminding you of your lord, too?" He should have been content with the fact that she did not find him ugly, yet he wasn't satisfied. He wanted to know.

"Yes. But I really think they are beautiful on you. And no matter how much similar you may seem to lord Sesshomaru, you're you and Lord Sesshomaru is Lord Sesshomaru. I will never treat you as him," she answered as if she could read his mind, "You're my friend whether you're like him or not. You are a very important friend to me."

Suddenly he felt shame stirred within him to have such thoughts. As if he was accusing her of making him a replacement of someone else. Not that he was anyone else, but still, it felt good to be seen as oneself and not a shadow of another person. Even if that person was his former appearance.

After some long silence, the subject of conversation changed and they (Rin) talked until sunset and she walked home.

It had been a long day he had leaned many more about her. He was content with the visit.

The only thing that bothered him was that he already felt like seeing her again right after the parting.

No, he did not want to part with her in the first place.

It was strange.

* * *

**_ kkiibbaa_**_ : ^_^ that's for you to find out ^_*_

**_ Lp_**_: Thanks. Here's more._

**_AmeliaBlake_**_: Aww, thank you so much._

**_Rinshy_**_: Sorry about the pace. It would go at this rate for now._

**_Icegirlgenni_**_: aww thanks, she won't find out for sometime though. _


End file.
